Low-boiling alkanes (such as butanes and pentanes) are components of gasoline fuels. Recent governmental regulations mandate that the vapor pressure of gasoline fuels be lowered. Consequently, the content of these low-boiling alkanes in gasoline will have to be reduced. The present invention is directed to a process for converting a portion of these low-boiling alkanes to higher-boiling alkanes which are environmentally more acceptable as motor fuel components.